Why Have One When You Could Have Both?
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever leads to kinky secrets unleashed, a few sexual desires needing to be satishfied, and a few heroes getting the best night of their lives.


The avengers were celebrating for no reason in particular until Tony loudly suggested for them to play a game. "WHAT IS THIS GAME 'NEVER HAVE I EVER'?" Thor boomed, eyeing the tiny cup of beer settled in front of him similar to the others. They were sitting in circle consisting of Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Thor and Rhodey. Peter, Wanda and Vision were unceremoniously pushed out of the room by Tony and Bucky was somewhere around the compound doing who knows what.

"Someone suggest something, and it you'd done it before you take a shot, if you don't you don't drink," Bruce explains, wondering if this was just another one of Tony's schemes to get them drunk. Thor frowned, "CAN I GET A BIGGER CUP?" Tony waved his hand offhandedly in amusement, "Do whatever you want Thor,"

Just then he grinned, the mischief and slyness twinkling in his eyes sending an ominous feeling down the scientist's spine. "Alrighty then, we'll start with me first and then we'll go clockwise. Never have I ever... kick someone in the balls!" Nearly everyone took a shot except Bruce. Next it was Rhodey's turn, "Never have I ever... been slapped by a woman!"

Things continued slowly, until the third round and Clint's turn, "Never have I ever... kiss the same gender!"

Everyone in the room took a shot at once. Tony and Rhodey avoided each other's eyes while the rest look uncomfortable except Natasha, Steve and Thor. The Norse god tilted his head in confusion, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH KISSING THE SAME GENDER HERE ON MIDGUARD?"

Steve winced, "Some people do hold prejudiced views over the matter while some support it. Most of us here is only feeling uncomfortable at the thought of kissing while the rest is fine with it," Thor nodded, passing the matter off as another midguardian thing thankfully.

By the fifth round, the game had somehow escalated into purely about sex.

"Never have I ever... had a vibrator up my ass!"

"Never have I ever... gave someone a lap dance!"

"Never have I ever... top from the bottom!"

"Never have I ever... came in public!"

Most of their cups weren't refilled by then, though by now everyone was staring at Tony and Steve. It was no surprise about the billionaire playboy, but _Steve?!_ Goody two shoes Steve Rogers who says 'language' whenever someone cusses and blushes like a virgin in love whenever Clint makes a sex joke?! The same Steve who acts like a gentleman and has never dated anyone for as long as they know him??

A steady flush began to cover Steve's face as he avoided the looks everyone was giving him while refilling his and Tony's cup. "C-Can we just continue the game, please?" Steve asked, his voice cracking a little as the stares everyone was and the silence became too much to bear over each passing second. _Why did I let Tony rope me into this?!_

"Never have I ever... had a fist up my ass!"

No one else but Steve took a shot, even Tony was giving the soldier bewildered yet interested look.

Eventually the game became a challenge between Tony and Steve to see who would keep drinking. The dares got even kinkier that even Tony has to stop but Steve keeps going and it led to being a game about _who can come up with the kinkiest or dirtiest sex act to see if Steve had actually done it._

"Never have I ever... been in an orgy!"

"Never have I ever... tried out beastility!"

"Never have I ever... have sex in public!"

"Never have I ever... had more than one dick up my ass!"

"Never have I ever drank my partner's piss," Natasha calmly said, shocking everyone in the room who'd almost gotten an intense breakdown as Steve made a move to grab his cup. It was just that moment did Bucky enter the room and heard Natasha's words loud and clear.

"Oh, that was in the back of that alley in '39 if I remembered correctly, was it Steve?" Bucky said nonchalantly as he walked towards the island counter and grabbed a mug. His words pierced through the thundering silence in the room as Steve hid his face with a squeak, nodding slowly at the brunette's words. The flush on his face was now a full on blush the colour of a radish.

Thor blinked, looking back and forth between Steve and Bucky like it was an interesting tennis match, "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE MAN OF PLUMS AND ROGERS WERE MATES," Clint nodded, looking as dumbfounded as the others in the room though Natasha kept her blank expression on, "Neither did we buddy," The fact that Bucky and Steve were in a relationship somehow outshone the fact Steve was probably the kinkiest and the naughtiest person alivin the room.

Tony sauntered up to Bucky with a grin that did not bode well for anyone's health. Sizing up to the soldier he placed an arm on Bucky's shoulder, his grin widening before he spoke, "Hey Manchurian Candidate, I've got a suggestion for you. How about a threesome between you, me, and capsicle?"

Everyone held their breath, thinking that Bucky was going to reject Tony on the spot.

Much to their surprise, the ex-winter soldier only nodded and turned to Steve for confirmation, "Why not? The black widow was a good match and it had been a wonderful night. My only problem is that whether you could catch up to our stamina, old man," Bucky teased, leaning close to Tony to whisper low enough for both him and Steve to hear who happened to sit the nearest to them, "Steve is a _demanding_ bottom,"

If possible, Steve grew even redder and a whimper involuntarily escaped from his lips. The sound driving both Bucky and Tony insane as blood quickly pumped down south.

Tony gave the others a charming grin, tagging right behind Bucky as the man walked towards Steve and hulled him up to throw him across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, much to the blonde's chargin. "Well then, I'll be leaving now to enjoy some fine delicacy for the night so you guys can continue playing by yourselves. Toodles~" With that said the three were quickly out of the room and rushing to Steve's room who happens to be the nearest, leaving behind an awkward silence surrounding the remaining avengers.

Clint's head suddenly snapped up to stare at Natasha, Bucky's words from before coming back to slam him like a truck, "Wait a minute, he said he and Steve spend the night with you once. Did you..."

The others seemed to understand what the archer was talking about and gave the Russian spy looks varying from impressed to disbelief. Natasha shrugged, grabbing her cup to take a shot and hide her growing smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Clint,"

 _It had been a wonderful night indeed,_ Natasha wondered if anyone else had noticed the fact that the security camera was aimed entirely at them the entire game meaning that the other three avengers probably had witnessed the entire thing, including Tony, Steve and Bucky's leave.

~~~ᗯᕼY ᕼᗩᐯE OᑎE ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷOTᕼ?~~~

Tony was either in another wet fantasy of his, or his most delicious nightmare.

Things between him and Pepper weren't going so well until they'd decided to break it off as best friends instead. And soon Tony found himself admiring the fine piece of ass of the one and only Steve Rogers. To say that the Never Have I Ever game from before hadn't shocked the man was a lie, in truth he was _goddamm hard from imagining Steve doing all those kinky stuff._

Then came Bucky who dropped the F bomb, and nearly broke Tony's heart in the process. But allowing him to spend the night with both Steve and Bucky was better than being broken-hearted and mourning he never got the chance to _physically_ be with the blonde for once.

But this... this was more than Tony could've ever imagined.

Steve was tied to the headboard by a pair of satin ropes Bucky had taken out from the drawer, baby blue eyes were clouded over in lust as Bucky pistoned his fist back and forth inside the man's ass, a cock ring clasped onto the blonde's dick which was red and leaking with pre-cum. Steve moved his hips against the fist, gasps and whimpers pouring out of his lips as his dick bounced against his stomach.

"Do you like the view, Stark?" Bucky's question drew Tony out of his daze. The billionaire nodded, his mouth feeling parched, heat pooled in his stomach as Bucky drew another whine out of Steve's throat, the sound went straight to both mans dick which stood rigid with attention.

Slowly, Bucky pulled his hand out of Steve's ass, emitting a 'pop' sound as he pulled it out entirely, leaving Steve's entrance red and gaping wide open, twitching to be filled. "You can go first, Stark," Bucky offered, moving to straddle Steve as he lightly slapped his dick on the man's mouth, "Suck,"

Steve obeyed, arching his head to put Bucky's dick into his mouth until his nose was buried in the other's hairy pubes. Moving his head back and forth, Steve eagerly sucked on Bucky like a lollipop, deep throating Bucky in the process while the man let out a pleasured groan.

Tony slowly placed the tip of his dick to Steve's puckered entrance, pushing in slowly. The moan Steve emitted gagged by the dick in mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations Bucky groaned at. Steve clenched his ass around Tony's dick, sending the man into a state of bliss as he pounded into the super soldier like a ferocious beast.

Bucky eagerly fucked Steve's mouth, feeling his orgasm nearing, "You want to come, don't you? Good boys don't come until they're told to," This elicited a pitiful whine from the blonde. Cumming inside Steve's mouth, Bucky pulled his dick out to smash his lips against the man, tasting his own come on those sinful lips as his tongue caressed every dip and cavern touchable.

He pulled back minutes later, licking the drool off his and Steve's face with a smirk, "Good boy, drink my cum, it's healthy for you," Steve obeyed, gulping down the bitter taste before he could spit it out. Bucky placed a tender kiss on Steve's forehead, "Good boy, such an obedient little _щенок_ ," Steve whined, pushing his hips down harder as Tony groaned.

Bucky turned to glance at the billionaire behind him, a grin appearing on his face as an idea came to mind, "Let's pleasure the _котенок_ too,"

Tony was too distracted to notice Bucky having disappear from Steve's chest, until a familiar cooling sensation made contact with his entrance and his gasp. Bucky grinned, easily slipping in a lubricated finger inside Tony and fingered him, "Do you like this, _котенок?_ Do you like having your ass played too? A dick pounding in you back and forth, turning you into a begging whore?"

Brushing against Tony's prostate, Bucky smirked at the gasp emitting from those plump lips before he relentlessly prodded at the same spot, slipping in a second and a third finger and scissoring him open. Once he was prepped Bucky pulled his fingers out, much to Tony's disappointment until something bigger and thicker prodded his entrance, "Bucky-"

The soldier entered in one thrust, drawing out a choked scream from the billionaire as he wasted no time in repeatedly thrusting in and out of the man, aiming for that certain angle to make Tony see stars. Leaning closer till his lips brushed against Tony's earlobe, he lowered his voice into a husky growl, "What's the matter, _котенок?_ Don't worry, you'll get used to this in no time," He and Steve had been eyeing the billionaire for so long now, they weren't letting him go after this night.

No, this night will be the first of many for the three of them.

"I'll finger you everyday, until you're hoarse from screaming and coming dry, until you can take my fist up your ass like _щенок_ can," Tony was in pure bliss, being fucked and fucking someone relentlessly had rendered Tony speechless as nothing else but babbles of 'Please' and 'More' came out of his mouth like a mantra.

Steve, feeling left out, snapped the ropes and pulled Tony down to give him a filthy kiss, the two battling for dominance which Tony quickly lost to, feeling Steve's tongue invading his mouth and exploring every inch of cavern.

Bucky watched as his _щенок_ and _котенок_ made out which each other, already feeling his second orgasm for the night closing in. Moving his hand forward to unclasped the cock ring on Steve, he bit down on Tony's neck hard enough to draw blood, sucking on the wound like a hungry morsel, "I'm coming- let's come together,"

The three came almost at the same time, Bucky pulling out of Tony as the man fell onto Steve's chest with a resoluding thud. "Did we kill him?!" Bucky asked worriedly, Steve shook his head, fighting the urge to smile at his boyfriend's worries, "No, he's just sleeping. But we do need to further up our plans now since Operation Woo Stark Into Joining Us is officially ruined,"

"I agree... do you think he's allergic to flowers or anything?"

~~~ᗯᕼY ᕼᗩᐯE OᑎE ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷOTᕼ?~~~

"Ummm, Mr Stark?" Tony hummed, glancing at Peter to show that he has his attention. "What's with that bouquet of flowers on the table?" Peter gestured nervously towards the flowers-in-question, which was an impressive arrangement by any means. Lilies and pink roses were arranged into a neat pattern with daffodils sticking out like a last minute preparation.

"Those are from capsicle and plum man as an _apology_ ," Peter winced at the dark tone Tony had used when he uttered the last word. "It's the fifth one this week, and I don't give a fuck about the flowers or the puppy looks they send me when we bumped into each other!" Tony roared, finally snapped.

"They can go fuck each other for all I care. Oh wait a minute, THEY ALREADY ARE!" Was it too much to ask to be left alone as he watched Steve and Bucky be lovey-dovey with each other now that their relationship was out?! It was bad enough his feelings for Steve still exists but had strengthened, now he has feelings for that _goddamm_ _hunk of hotness and metal_ Bucky himself!

"I wished I wasn't born a hot bisexual," Tony sniffed dramatically. Peter nervously cleared his throat, "Mr Stark, I think they're as much attracted to each other as they are to you,"

Tony stared at his prodigy (not his son, biologically at least), "What do you mean?"

Peter shuffled nervously, "Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes weren't subtle at all about their attraction to you long before the game last week. They kept staring at you when you weren't looking, and getting into banters and fights just to see you get riled up. Plus, Mr Barnes had wrecked his metal arm purposely on multiple times just to have an excuse to visit you. Plus, who do you think makes the coffe pot for you every morning?"

Tony's questioning stare became even more confused, "Pepper?"

"No, it was Mr Rogers," Peter wasn't going to admit that the only reason he knew about this was because he'd snuck in one night after a late patrol and meet up with Deadpool to see Steve place the coffee pot at Tony's door before sneaking away to his room.

...Tony will definitely kill him if he finds out, and after that find some way to kill Deadpool as well.

"So you're saying, that Steve and Bucky are in love with me like I am with them," Tony said slowly, Peter nodding at his words before he continued, "And this has been going on long before that game?"

"Yup- where are you going, Mr Stark?"

The billionaire was halfway out of the door before he poked his head back in to give Peter a roguish grin. "I'm going to get myself a bunch of hot hunks for boyfriends, right after another steady dose of guilt trip of course,"

He wasn't Tony Stark for nothing after all.


End file.
